Soul wings
by freewings99
Summary: Crystal escapes from the School and friends Maka. Will her past show it's self to everyone or will they never know? Will the people she started to love learn to except her or will they betray her because of who and what she is?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Rice or Soul Eater. Though I wish I did own Maximum. I only own my OC Crystal.**

**Crystal prov.**

I woke up to a pain in my back then everything came back to me.

**Flashback**

Blinding light came and meet my tired eyes. The white coat opened my cage I felt my legs move then I realized they didn't drug me yet. I ran with all my might through the building. Once I got out I ran to the woods. I could hear the hungry and angry howls of the erasers. As I neared the end of the woods I climbed to the tallest tree and climbed it. As I jumped I saw one eraser come running to the place I once was. I slowly rose up into the sky. My charcoal gray wings flapped and gave me the freedom into the sky.

**End of flashback**

I looked at my charcoal gray wings and jumbled down from where I slept. My wings allowed me to fly across towns and woods. Soon all I could see was sand after an hour of flying I saw a town ahead. I was getting really hungry so I went behind an ally.

I let my wings cool off and then put on my jacket. I walked to a dumpster because I had no money to pay for a real meal. I dug into it looking for something great to eat.

**Maka's prov. **

After meeting with lord death on our next mission. I went for a walk. As I passed a restraint I saw a girl with white hair digging through a dumpster. "Hey," I screamed at her. She jumped and turned around with some food in her hands.

"You should buy food not get it from a dumpster. If you need money I could buy you something." I offered. She looked at the food in her hands afraid she might eat it I grabbed it from her and through it back into the dumpster. Grabbing her hand I walked her to a restraint. I asked what she wanted to eat. She told me in a sweet and innocent voice. I went to the counter and ordered the food.

"My name is Maka. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Crystal. I'm new here could you show me around and I would like to go to any school that is here." The girl, now named Crystal said.

"Sure do you want to go to the DWMA?" I asked. I pray she would say yes. Her soul was timid but had some bravery in it. When I saw the puzzled look other face I knew I had to explain everything. "Let's go somewhere privet." She nodded her head and aloud me to drag her to the forest. Once there I explained everything to her.

**Crystal's prov.**

Once Maka explained everything about being a Meister and Weapon I was shocked. She asked again if I wanted to join the DWMA. I thought and saw the worry in her eyes for if I said no. "Okay I will but I don't have any money."

"That's okay I'll ask Lord Death to pull some strings." Maka said with happiness all over her face.

"Maka," I said her name a little worried, "would you be scared if I had wings?"

**Maka's prov.**

I was shocked by Crystal's words. I was even more shocked when she unfolded charcoal gray wings and flapped them a little and got off the ground for a while. I knew the wings were apart of her and that made me happy because the wings were able to compete her. She sat back down and told me her store of the School and the white coats. I was horrified so after the store I hugged her.

"It's okay to cry." And with that she cried into my shoulder. I tried to comfort her as much as possible.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. Freewings out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again how are you? I'm still weird O_o *twitch* as you can see.**

**Crystal: Why did I have to cry?! *Death glare***

**Me: Maka help meeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Me: :( That hurt can't you only do that to your dad and soul?**

**Maka: Let's get this over with. She owns nothing only Crystal who I'm sorry for.**

**Me: Hope you like it. P.S. Don't give Maka any more books.**

**Maka Chop!**

**Crystal's pov.**

After crying on Maka's shoulder she got up and walked out of the woods and onto a cobble stone path. As wee walked to Lord Death's room I memorized everything around me. When we reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the school, I gasped. I turned to Maka and said, "You expect me me to climb this?"

She nodded and started the climb the stairs. When we reached the top I was a little breathless. I guess running through mazes helped out with my stamina.

"Your were great for a first time climbing those stairs you were great." Maka said.

**Maka's pov.**

I was surprised Crystal wasn't really out of breath. I started to head to lord Death's room. On the way I heard the scream of a blue haired meister yelling that he would surpass God.

"Shut the hell up Blackstar!" I heard my weapon, Soul, yell back at the blue haired idiot. Crystal got tense and went behind me. When we got closer to the group I could see Kid obsessing about the symmetry on the wall. Patty was on the floor laughing and Soul and Blackstar arguing over what video games were better. Liz and Tsubaki were talking about a movie they just recently saw.

"Maka, did you have a wonderful walk? You were out there for a while." Tsubaki said. Crystal was still behind me and tense as if waiting for a fight.

"Maka, Lord Death needs to see us in the Death room," Soul said.

"Oh, I need to see Lord Death, and was on my way to see him now." I replied. My friends gave me a puzzled glances, as I walked by. As soon as they saw Crystal they gasped and followed me.

"Where did you pick this little thing up?" Liz asked eyes raised

"I found her near a restraint." I answered.

"And I'm not a 'thing'" Crystal added. Blackstar burst out laughing, so Crystal punched him out cold. Everyone was shocked as I dragged her to Lord Death.

**I will try to get another one out tomorrow. See you. ;) Please review! If you have any ideas please say them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I'm really late in writing this I will try to make it long.**

** Maka: She owns nothing. Soul: But she does own Crystal.**

**Now onto the story.**

Lord Death's pov.

Since early in the morning, when I had gotten a call from one of my student, I had felt very uneasy about something. I wished to talk to Dr. Stein if he felt the same but he was to train _Meisters_ and weapons to resonate their souls together. Then around 9:00 A.M. I got a message from an old frienId of mine saying that the kishin were acting stranger were he lived. The letter read:

_Dear Death,_

_I have been watching many kishin begin to group up and hunt in groups. The kishin that I see are like wolves but they have wings that look like they were forced on and uncomfortable. I have seen many come back with humans that look a little like them. Some have wings, cat or dog __**ears**__ on their head. Some have long nails or fangs. I believe that it would be wise if you sent a team here_ and_ if you could send an extra weapon with them. Yours truely,_

_ Will_

I thought of witch team to send when Spirit came in crying. Then I though how Maka's team hadn't gone on a mission in a while. As I thought about this Spirit started to tell me that he had invited Maka on a walk with him but she had rejected the idea. Then when he had gone to check up on her to give her a new book. Soul had told him she went on a walk to clear her mind. Spirit then began to bawl. His crying was really getting on my nerve.

"SHINIGAM CHOP!" I yelled hitting him in the head hard. " No wonder Maka hates you. I don't have you as my death sythe so you can lay around crying about your personal life. Now I need you to go and get Maka's team to come here right away. I have a mission for them"

time skip

Crystal's pov.

I hid behind Maka since I didn't know these people. There was a blue haired boy arguing with a white haired boy. I then thought of nicknames for them. The blue would be loud mouth and the white haired boy would be old man. I then looked at the other people there was a boy with black hair with three white stripes half way around his hair. Why did he only dye half of his hair with three stripes? I thought. I'm going to call him half. There was a girl with long bark hair in a pony tail talking to a girl with about shoulder length blond hair. They looked nice. I named the dark haired girl night because she looked like she would shine light on anyone who needed it. The blond girl jumped when a girl with blond shoulder length hair surprised her. She then broke down in giggles. Okay the girl with long blond hair would be scaredy-cat and the girl with short hair was giggles.( blackstar- loud mouth, soul - old man, death the kid- half, tsubaki- night, Liz- scaredy-cat, patty- giggles)

As Maka got closer to them Night asked Maka if she had a nice walk. I still got tense in case an eraser was close by or if a white coat was there.

"Maka, Lord Death needs to see us now." The old man said to Maka.

"Oh, I needed too see Lord Death, and was non my way to see him now," Maka replied. Everyone had a confused look on their face but once Maka and I passed them I hearted some of the girls gasp.

Scaredy-cat came up to Maka and asked, "Where did you pick this little thing up?"

"I found her near a restraint," Maka replied. She wasn't really lying on how we meet. But I was pisssed for being called a thing. I had neofascist of the white coats calling me 'it'.

"And I'm not a 'thing'" I added. Loud mouth burst out laughing. I was so tense that when he did so I punched him out cold. I only stood there shocked then Maka dragged me along with her as everyone was shocked. The old man picked him up with the help of Half. The others followed in over wake.

Soul's pov.

After blackstar burst out laughing to what Patty had whispered to him the girl with white hair that covered her back punched him out cold. I was surprised because blackstar was a strong opponent. We looked at the girl with shock as Maka dragged her away. I picked up blackstar with some help from kid. When we got to the Death room Lord Death was with Spirit. Once Spirit saw Maka he ran to her for a hug. She quickly dodged him. Spirit ended up hugging the white haired girl. She then kicked him in his one of his weaknesses. He fell to the floor in pain. Kid and I wince as we both knew how much it hurt to be kicked in between the legs.

Blackstar then woke up looked at the situation then spotted the white haired girl and went running at her with a balled fist. The white haired girl ducked and round house kicked him into a pillar ( a/n you know the ones they walk under to get there?) only for him to pass out again. Maka ran up to the girl to see if she was ok. We all looked around at the situation. Blackstar was unconscious again and Spirit was on the floor in a ball of pain.

"May I ask who you are?" Lord Death said. The girl looked at him and then hid behind Maka.

"Lord Death this is Crystal. I am sorry about what just happened but I was wondering if she could join the DWMA?" Maka said to him. The girl now known as Crystal peeked her head out to Lord Death and nodded.

She will have to fill out an application to enter." Lord Death said handing a piece of paper to her with a pen.

Crystal's pov.

Lord Death handed me a piece of paper and pen to enter the school.

Name: Crystal

Birthday:

Parents/Guardians:

circle what you are.

Miester Weapon

I was so clueless on what else to do. I had been locked up in a dog crate for half of my life and have never tried looking for my parents. So I wouldn't even know my birthday. I looked at the sheet again am I a weapon or miester?

**So what is Crystal? I hoped you liked it. R&amp;R. **

**Freewings out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever. I just really didn't want to do anything. So here it goes. I own nothing.**

Maka's pov.

I saw Crystal having a hard time so I went over to her and helped her out. We came up with a last name for her. She was now Crystal Harmon. Her parents were Elizabeth Harmon and Jack Harmon. We wrote that her birthday was October 5. I gave the paper to Lord Death. He nodded and asked us to leave.

We waited for a while. Black star was a wake now and arguing with Kid. After a few more minutes we were called in and I saw a golden bow on the ground. Kid went over to it and picked it up. Kid pulled back the bow's string and a light blue arrow came onto the bow. With shock he let go and the arrow shot from the bow and made a small hole in the wall. Then a gold light formed around the bow and then Crystal stood before us.

I smiled at her for finding her weapon form easily and quickly. most of the time it took a while to get used to being in weapon form.

Lord Death then turned to us, "Now, let's talk about the mission i would like you to take."

Crystal's pov.

After Maka and the others left the room I looked at Lord Death as he started to explain how to become a weapon.

(A/N I don't actually know if this is right.)

"Now Close your eyes Crystal and concentrate on what you feel your real form is." Lord Death instructed as I closed my eyes to concentrate.

Crystal's inner space

I could feel myself floating- scratch that it felt like I was in water. I wanted to open my eyes to see what was around me but I couldn't. I felt panicked since all I could see was darkness. But I soon got used to it. I stretched my arms out and around me to see if I felt something to help me to figure something out. I felt something warm and calming in my right hand and then my left hand came in contact with something pointy and hurtful. I then felt my surroundings change as I looked and saw that my eyes were open the entire time in the "Dark World".

I looked at my new surroundings and felt calm than panick as I felt in the "Dark World". There was a door to my right and a lone chair to my left. The chair was red and orange. The door was the same as the chair. I looked around for anything else but found nothing. I heard a sweat sound coming though the door I walked over to it and opened the door to be greeted by a bright light. I went in and for a moment I had to shield my eyes from the light. I tried to look a head of me but it was to bright.

"Leave, you can not be here. Leave before it is to late." A voice said before I was back into my human form and was looking at a smiling Maka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I was introduced to everyone we went out for dinner and Then I went home with Kid and the Thomson sisters since they had extra rooms.

As I lay in bed I thought of what the voice had said to me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"You seem to be having a wonderful time, Jem." a voice behind me said.

I spun around to see who the voice belonged to but I already knew for I knew him so well.

**And that is all for today. Sorry, I had to leave it as a cliffhanger**

**Freewings out! : )**


End file.
